


The Devil Within [from Wattpad]

by cheyeveleigh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyeveleigh/pseuds/cheyeveleigh
Summary: Mitch Skavinski isn't who he says he is, and it was only a matter of time until his Pack found out and he would have to leave again. Instead of running to another place to live - he returns home to New Orleans and his family.His Pack follow and everything goes to hell.© Chey Eveleigh 2017





	1. Information

**Hello everyone.**

**First things first. I did NOT steal this story. The original story is on my other account[nogitsunechey](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nogitsunechey). So, please do not report this story as stolen or message my other account to say that someone has taken  _The Devil Within_  and changed it to a normal fiction/fantasy story.**

**If you do find stories similar to either of them on any other account, please do message either of my accounts (or preferably both) and tell me. This story is copyrighted, and none of it is to be manipulated or copied to be used as someone else's story.**

**It has taken me months to create this story - most likely a year to formulate the entire timeline of this story and plan out how everything is going to happen. So, please, if you have any human decency, do not copy this story or its plot.**

**Also, for those whom have read the original, the character changes are:**

_**Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski Mikaelson** _ _→ Mieczyslaw 'Mitch' Skavinski-Michaelis_

_**Derek Hale** _ _→ Daniel Heron_

_**Lydia Martin** _ _→ Lydia March_

_**Scott McCall** _ _→ Sam Mason_

_**Isaac Lahey** _ _→ Isaac Langdon_

_**Liam Dunbar** _ _→ Liam Derry_

_**Hayden Romero** _ _→ Helen Radley_

_**Erica Reyes** _ _→ Everly Rayburn_

_**Vernon Boyd** _ _→ Victor Boyd_

_**Jackson Whittemore** _ _→ Jacob Whitehouse_

_**Peter Hale** _ _→ Paul Heron_

_**Cora Hale** _ _→ Cassidy Heron_

_**Jordan Parrish** _ _→ Jason Payne_

_**Malia Hale-Tate** _ _→ Malia Heron-Taylor_

_**Kira Yukimura** _ _→ Kasey Young_

_**Corey Bryant** _ _→ Cody Britch_

_**Theo Raeken** _ _→ Theo Roberts_

_**Malachai 'Kai' Parker** _ _→ Kai Patterson_

_**Kol Mikaelson** _ _→ Kol Michaelis_

_**Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson** _ _→ Klaus Michaelis_

_**Elijah Mikaelson** _ _→ Elijah Michaelis_

_**Rebekah Mikaelson** _ _→ Rose Michaelis_

_**Hayley Marshall-Kenne** _ _**r** → Holley Madison_

_**Camille 'Cami' O'Connell** _ _→ Cami O'Brien_

_**Marcellus Gerard** _ _→ Mason Geyer_

_**Davina Claire** _ _→ Daisy Claire_

_**Damon Salvatore** _ _→ Derek Scott_

_**Elena Gilbert**  _ _→ Emily Gilbert_

_**Stefan Salvatore** _ _→ Silas Scott_

_**Caroline Forbes** _ _→ Casey Favill_

_**Bonnie Bennett** _ _→ Betty Bennett_

_**Jeremy Gilbert** _ _→ Jeremy Gilbert_

_**Freya Mikaelson** _ _→ Freya Michaelis_

_**Deucalion** _ _→ Dillon Dorrington_

_**Aiden Steiner** _ _→ Aiden Samuel_

_**Ethan Steiner** _ _→ Ethan Samuel_

_**Danny Mahealani** _ _→ Danny Marchant_

_**Allana Williams** _ _→ Allana Williams_

_**Allison Argent** _ _→ Allison Amere_

_**Mason Hewitt** _ _→ Matt Helbram_

_**Allan Deaton** _ _→ Ansel Damon_

_**Dean Winchester** _ _→ Deanna Wesson_

_**Sam Winchester** _ _→ Samantha Wesson_

_**Bobby Singer** _ _→ Billie Sams_

**Thank you.**

**\- Chey xo -**


	2. Run Away, My Friend

**• run •  
** **move at a speed faster than a walk, never having both or all the feet on the ground at the same time**

**\- Mitch Point of View -**

"The thing is, Mitch, you have been hiding so much from us. We don't know if we can trust you anymore."

I stare at the True Alpha with cold eyes. "Somehow, I knew I wouldn't fit in here. I had hope that no one would ask questions, but I guess I was wrong. They were right. I manage four years of no questions, only for you of all people to start doing what you do best."

"Mitch, what are you talking about? You've lived here since birth. Who was right? Who are they?"

"When I'm gone from this house, you will remember everything. You are free to do as you wish after. You can choose to stay in California, or choose to follow me to New Orleans. Involve who you wish, their compulsion will be gone as well, just make sure you all stay alive. Goodbye, Sam."

I pat my friend on the shoulder and run from the house. I hear his shocked gasp as everything comes back to him, and know that it's time to leave again. I hurry back to the Sheriff's house and grab my belongings, as meager as they are. I catch Sam's scent and know that I am almost out of time. By the time I rush outside, pick up my faithful Jeep and manage to start running, Sam is at the front door yelling my name and banging on the door.

I get halfway to New Orleans before my strength is almost fully depleted and I have to refuel. I have a snack along the way before I actually start to drive instead of running and depleting the strength I'll need for my return to my home. I haven't been home in centuries, but I still know everything that has happened from when we were run out of New Orleans to the birth of my younger brother's daughter, Hope. That story still amuses me.

My siblings and I have always held hope that our brother would come to his senses and realise that family  _is_  power, and not that fear makes you powerful. From the birth of his hybrid daughter, he seems to have come to understand this, and this is the only reason I am returning to New Orleans rather than running to another city. Although, if this does go bad, I've heard New York is lovely this time of year.

**To: Elijah Michaelis  
** _Elijah, I'm coming home. It all fell through. It lasted longer than usual this time, but they started asking questions. I'll be in New Orleans in a couple days. I'm taking the scenic route to make a pit stop at an old friends.  
_ _Love, M._

**From: Elijah Michaelis**   
_It's good to hear from you, brother. I have informed Rose and Klaus of your arrival. They are delighted that you are returning. Holley and Hope also await your arrival.  
_ _Love, Elijah._

I drive all night and half the next day with a smile on my face. By the time noon has come, I am almost at my destination; my pit stop. I made my pit stop Mystic Falls for a day or so to see some of my old friends - namely those of my Sire line. The Scott's are unusually welcoming, but I quickly realise why as I see a blonde and a brunette sitting in their living room. Let's just say that they weren't exactly welcoming.

I end up pinned up against the wall by the blonde and the brunette while a dark skinned witch holds a white oak stake above my heart. Thankfully, before the Bennett witch can kill myself and her friends, Derek grabs the stake from her and throws it to Silas, who takes it who knows where. Derek then convinces the blonde and brunette to let me go. Which they do they do reluctantly, I might add.

"Thanks for that, Derek," I say, fixing my hoodie up. "I don't particularly feel like dying today, or wiping you all out with me. Our numbers are low as it is."

"Wait," the blonde says. " _This_  is the Sire of our bloodline?"

"At your service, Casey. Such a beautiful name. Your's too, Emily. You remind me so much of Tay and Kaley, though they are, sadly, gone from this world."

"Hey, hey!" Derek exclaims. "No flirting with my girl. Go get your own my friend. Or do you prefer the males?"

"I had one. She is a Banshee, but I had to leave her. Her name is Lydia. As for the 'or do you prefer the males' question, there is only  _one_  male. He is an Alpha, but I had to leave him too. His name is Daniel."

"A Banshee and a Werewolf? Man, I am sorry for you. Did she scream the first time you met and did he try to kill you?"

"After she was bitten, yes. Surprisingly, he didn't try to. Unfortunately, I had to compel him, but I couldn't bring myself to compel her. She knew everything right from the start."

"Any new vamps on your side?"

I shake my head. "They all became something else. Sam, Isaac, Liam, Everly and Boyd all became Werewolves; Daniel's a born Alpha; Jacob was bitten and became a Kanima first; Paul and Cassidy are also born Werewolves; Jason is a Hellhound; Malia is a Werecoyote; Kasey's a born Kitsune; Helen, Cody and Theo are Chimera's; and Lydia's a Banshee. None of them could have been turned - except with the spell my mother used."

I tell them stories until the sun begins to set. They send me off with alcohol and snacks, and I leave them with my best wishes and, for some reason, a group photo. I drive as fast as my Jeep allows me to, and manage to make it to New Orleans by the first rays of light the next morning. I consider checking the house on the plantation, but think better of it and head to our old home.

I pull up beside what I can tell is Rose's car and get out, staring up at my home. I see a flicker of movement and my instincts kick in. I grab them by the throat and pin them against the building, not too hard as I can tell they're human. I tear the oak stake out of their hand and throw it away, backing away as they start to struggle in my grip. At that, they stare at me strangely.

"Who  _are_  you?" they ask, the voice distinctly female. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

I grin. "You weren't told of my arrival? I'm here for reasons that are my own, huntress, and I'll kill any who get in my way. Be warned, I am worse than my brother if needs be."

"Mieczyslaw," Elijah says. "I should warn you not to kill the girl. She is dear to our brother."


	3. New Orleans and A Crying Baby

**• cry •  
** **shed tears in distress, pain, or sorrow; a loud inarticulate shout or scream expressing a powerful feeling or emotion**

**\- Mitch Point of View -**

I look over at my brother and smile. His black and white three-piece suit and calm demeanor give him the appearance of a lawyer or someone soon to be married. Yet, at the same time, he looks trustworthy and approachable - both of which are true. The smile that graces his face reminds me of when they were human over one thousand years ago, and makes my undead heart give a leap of joy at seeing my older brother again.

"Elijah," I greet, hugging him. "It has been too long. At least you've changed your hair."

He chuckles. "I changed it a couple decades back. If you believe this is an improvement, wait until you see Klaus."

Elijah takes me inside and I can't help but marvel at what we built all those centuries ago, and that it is still standing. I catch the eye of the slave that my brother adopted, and a growl rumbles in my chest, the man responding with his own growl. Mason and I got along just fine until he started chasing after Rose. At that, I turned hostile towards him and instantly told Klaus, the protective one over our little sister. He took care of it in his own way, but I still hold firm on my belief that Mason should have been killed.

A scent hits me and I look to the ground to see a small child stumbling towards me. I can tell that it is Hope by her scent, so, as she reaches for me, I reach down and pick her up, holding her to my side with my right arm and letting her play with my left hand. I am so caught up in my adorable little niece that I don't notice the other hybrid barreling towards me until I am flying backwards, Hope beginning to slip from my grasp.

I hold her close to my chest and tighten my hold on her, not too tight as to break her. I turn so I am taking the entire force of the hit and Hope is protected by my body. I hit the wall seconds later and I feel my spine snap. I manage to turn my body once more so I land on my back on the ground, instead of my side where Hope definitely would have gotten hurt. I let out a groan as my spine heals, and sit up, still holding my niece close.

"Holley!" Elijah exclaims, holding the hybrid back from another attack. "Stop it. Can't you see he's  _protecting_  her instead of hurting her? He means no harm to his family."

I stand and make my way over to them. "Holley, is it? I'm Mitch. Actually, if you want the truth, my name is Mieczyslaw Skavinski-Michaelis. I'm not here to kill my niece or my family."

Holley stares at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. If I had of known it was you, I wouldn't have attacked. Then again, Hope won't go anywhere near a normal vampire, or someone she doesn't know."

"Hope knows we're family, Don't you, little monster?"

Hope giggles as I bop her nose, and none of us can help the smile that covers our faces. It's impossible not to smile when a baby laughs, even if you are dead and a murderous monster such as myself. Even the coldest of supernatural will crack a smile if a child as adorable as her laughs; there's no doubt about it. Hope's smile begins to drop and mine drops in return, knowing that something must be wrong for her to do so.

She grasps my finger and puts it to her mouth.

"Little monster?" I ask, trying to pull my finger away. "That's a bad idea. No drinking from Uncle Mitch. Hope, come on, baby. Let go."

She stares innocently for a moment before she bites down on my finger, drawing my blood against my will. I hiss in pain and somehow manage to find a chair to sit on, knowing that it's useless to pull her away from her food. I squeeze my eyes shut as memories flow from me to her through my blood, and I feel her fear at all the bloodshed and carnage start to grow, making me double my efforts of letting go.

"Hope," I say in a strained voice. "Let go. You don't want to see any of this, baby. You're too young. Let go."

"Mitch?" Holley asks, worry lacing her voice. "What is she seeing?"

"Everything."

I give one last pull and I manage to tear my finger from her mouth. A shrill scream leaves her mouth and I cover my ears, trying to block it out. I still hear screaming, and I hear Holley trying to calm Hope down by giving her own blood. By the sounds of it, it isn't working; all she wants is my blood, but I can't have her seeing all that she will by drinking it. The screams double and I snap.

I take Hope and jam my finger back into her mouth, effectively silencing her screams. The blood starts to flow again and I bow my head, surrendering my blood and memories willingly. The memories she sees are those of my friends back in California, and I feel a single tear drop from my eye as Lydia and Daniel appear, the redhead laughing at me and the wolfie shaking his head with a small smile on his face, both of them helping me and a piece of red string tied around Lydia's finger - the other end being held on the wall by Daniel's fingers as he pins it to a photo of a dead teenager.

"Lydia, Daniel," I breathe, squeezing my eyes shut. "Oh god. Lydia, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, Daniel."

"Who are Lydia and Daniel?" a British voice says. "Some lovers I presume? You were never one for the ladies or the men."

"Lydia's a Banshee and Daniel's an Alpha. She is - was my best friend, and he was just some guy I liked."

"It sounds like they are more to you than that, brother."

"I love them. Too much."

"Klaus," Rose says, her heels clacking on the ground. "Leave our brother alone. He just got here and, no doubt, needs rest before his wolf friends show up in two days."

I stare at her. "Daisy saw them. Great. Now I have to explain everything to everyone except Lydia, and then she'll get hell for knowing and not telling them. Just  _perfect_. I so need this right now."

"You have two and a half days, brother," Elijah says. "We'll think of something."

Hope lets go of my finger and I hand her back to Holley, heading back to my Jeep and ignoring the voices of my siblings as they try to talk to me. I grab my bags out of it before jumping up to the top floor balcony, finding my room still intact and the way I left it centuries ago. For some reason, Mason hasn't moved anything or burnt it all, and, for once, I find myself liking the kid for the first time in centuries.

I rush around my room in a literal blur of motion and clean it top to bottom. I then find myself using the art skills I had hidden to paint my walls and ceiling. By the time I am done, I am splattered with black, white, red, blue, green and yellow paint. I admire the  _Star Wars_  mural I have painted, not having missed a single character or have done them wrong.

After I have packed my meager belongings into the draws, I collapse onto my new bed and mattress that I am guessing Elijah got me. I can tell he got me it as it is an almost exact replica of my one from California. I guess that he didn't want me to feel isolated from my old life. I whisper a thanks and hear a reply off Elijah, saying that Rose had helped him and that they had more for me tomorrow so I feel more at home.

My phone starts to ring and I answer it on instinct. "Hey. Mitch here."

"You have some explaining to do," a deep voice growls. "You have the whole  _Pack_  in a frenzy."

"Hey, wolfie. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause that. I should have erased it all."

"I will rip your throat out if you even try."

"With your teeth?"

"Yes, Mitch. With my teeth."

"It won't kill me, but you're welcome to."

"We're going to be in New Orleans by Monday. You have a lot of explaining to do. For the Pack, except Lydia, that is."

"I know, Dan. I know."

"After that, we need to have a talk. None of the Pack are going to be listening, and I don't want your siblings, their bodyguards, or even the wolf girl to be listening in on it. Promise me, Mitch. This is between you and I."

"I promise, wolfie."

"Good. Now, anyone you don't want to come?"

I pause. "Everyone can come. Even Paul. He and my brother can have a nice little chat about how your uncle tried to kill me multiple times, and also attempt to turn me. Which would have ended up with him dead anyway."

"Alright. Paul's coming."

"Okay, Dan. See you on Monday?"

"Of course, Mitch. Goodnight, hyperactive spaz."

"Goodnight, wolfie."

Daniel hangs up.

"I love you."

Radio silence.

"Okay," I say, pushing my hand through my hair. "My name is Mieczyslaw 'Mitch' Skavinski-Michaelis and I am a thousand year old Original Hybrid that is in love with a bubbly strawberry blonde Banshee called Lydia, and a grumpy sour Alpha Werewolf called Daniel. I have a lot of explaining to do to my Pack in two days time, and, if they don't attempt to kill me, I will still be Pack."


	4. An Alpha, A Dagger and A Scream

**• scream •  
** **give a long, loud, piercing cry or cries expressing extreme emotion or pain**

**\- Mitch Point of View -**

A day and a half have gone by since Daniel and I talked, on the phone I mean. He and I have been sending texts back and forth, and I learnt some interesting things about the wolfie. Let's just say that when he's in a good mood, he is quite open to telling me things that his normal self would growl at me for asking. I'm surprised at half the things he tells me.

**To: Wolfie  
** _You're telling me that you don't actually hate Star Wars?!_

**From: Wolfie  
** _That's exactly what I'm telling you, Mitch. I'm going to regret telling you that aren't I?_

**To: Wolfie  
** _Depends how much you don't hate it. Also, that means you might like my room here._

**From: Wolfie  
** _Did you just invite me to do something, Skavinski? It sure sounded like it._

**To: Wolfie  
** _Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't._

**From: Wolfie  
** _Are you flirting or making more sexual innuendos?_

**To: Wolfie  
** _Just get your asses here. Break road rules. I can get you out of trouble. Don't you worry. Just hurry up._

**From: Wolfie  
** _Yes, Mitch. We will be there in a couple of hours._

The hours seem to drag by, by, in reality, they pass at a normal speed. Well, normal for humans. Rose and Holley are speeding around our home; Elijah and Mason are taking care of the so called 'Daywalkers'; Cami and Klaus have vanished to who knows where, to do who knows what; Hope is playing with a wolf pup; and I am just pacing around my room.

At first, I wanted to tell the Pack about this life, but I decided against it. They would have tried to kill my family, and, in turn, they would have been killed themselves. The thing is, they are not all people who think things through. They are majorly impulsive, and that is due to them being wolves.

Lydia and Daniel would have been the only ones who had a level head when my compulsion stopped working on them. Well, Lydia would have helped Daniel explain to the Pack what was going on. You see, I told Daniel everything at first, and then compelled him to forget at his request. He didn't want to have to lie to the Pack.

All thoughts leave my mind when a scent hits me. They have entered New Orleans. A small group of Daywalkers surround the cars and lead the Pack to my house, barely dealing with the Pack's scents of wolf, death and chimera. I hear the faint growls of the Daywalkers that remained here, as well as Mason's growl of attempted dominance over my Pack.

At that, my feet move faster than ever.

The next thing I know is my hand wrapped around the darker man's throat. My eyes turn black with an silver ring, similar to my younger brother's, and my teeth elongate, a deep, guttering growl leaving my mouth. My nails lengthen along with my rage and pierce his neck, blood trickling down his neck and trying to heal almost instantaneously.

A scream sounds and everyone covers their ears. Instead of following their actions, I turn my head in the direction of the scream and feel my teeth shrink back to normal length. Lydia's mouth is open and a piercing wail is leaving it, causing my family to fall to their knees in pain. As her green eyes meet my dark ones, her scream cuts off and her mouth closes, a small grin on her face.

"Lydia March," I say, letting go of Mason and speeding over to her. "You're a sight for sore eyes. It took you long enough to get here."

Lydia pulls me into a hug and squeezes me tightly. "You shouldn't have run off like that. There was no need for it, Skavinski. You're such an idiotic person."

A growl resonates through the room and my family goes on high alert. They stand behind me and bare their fangs at the perpetrator. My eyes flicker to the red tinted gaze of my old best friend, and I let out a chuckle. He growls again, a smirk covering his cheeky face, and crouches. I do the same and everyone moves back.

He jumps at me and I respond instantly. My arms wrap themselves around his torso as his clawed hands reach for my neck. We land on the floor and go rolling, scratching at every inch of bare skin and leaving pools of blood in our trail. I get the upper hand and send him flying into the wall, dust filling the room along with a grunt of pain and a snap.

I roll onto my haunches and grin, my eyes pitch black and my claws out. I train my eyes on Sam's moving form and tilt my head to the side as he collapses again. It then hits me that he is a slower healer than myself - even if he is a wolf. The dust clears and I see him laying on the ground, a huge grin on his face, and his eyes and face back to normal.

"I got you, Mitch," he chuckles.

I look down at my side and see a silver dagger buried there. I recognise it instantly and a growl rumbles in my chest. He had one of the daggers. Thankfully, he didn't have mountain ash on it and didn't stab it in my heart. My entire family would have his head on a pike. No words needed, and no one would be able to stop them.

"Yes," I reply, pulling it out and holding it in my hand. "Yes, you did, Mason."


	5. A Friend in Trouble

**• trouble •  
** **difficulty or problems; cause distress or anxiety to**

**\- Mitch Point of View -**

The Pack stare in horror as I pull the silver dagger out, the edges grating on my ribs as I do so, and I can hear them swallow loudly as the hole heals faster than any of them have seen before. I see their eyes flicker to Sam and turn as wide as saucers as they notice that he hasn't even begun to heal. My eyes follow theirs and narrow when I see the blood trickling down his side, the flow not even stopping to allow him to heal.

I walk over to the almost Alpha and help him stand, my hand under his elbow and balancing him as he tries to regain his footing. When he loses it, I instantly pick him up and zoom to one of the many spare rooms Elijah prepared for the arrival of the Pack. I gently lay him on the bed and pull up his shirt. I immediately put pressure on the wound as blood begins to pour out and curse. I yell for Lydia and Daniel to get to the room, and I hear them running as fast as possible to get to me.

"Lydia, put pressure on his wound," I order. "Daniel, you're going to need to hold him down. This is going to hurt him like hell."

They take their designated places and Daniel looks at me. "What are you going to do?"

"First, get whatever is stopping the healing process out of him. Then, if he still can't heal, I'm going to have to heal him. That won't be pretty."

"What do you mean  _heal him_? What are you?"

"My blood isn't just one species, wolfie, and neither is Sam's. He may be almost fully wolf, but he still has human in him because he wasn't born a wolf like you, Paul and Cassidy. My blood is of two completely different species - maybe even three to four if you want to count my heritage - but it's mainly two."

I cut Daniel off from saying anything else by digging my clawed hand into Sam's side. A howl resonates through the French Quarter and I growl, warning Sam and everyone else to remain quiet. Blood bubbles out of the wounds and my eyes shift, my claws lengthening and finding the small sliver of my claw that Sam's body refused to give up when I scratched him.

I grip it between my claws and yank it out of the wolf's body, a grunt leaving him. His wound heals slowly, but the blood pulses out, constantly stopping the healing process. I growl and bite my wrist, pressing it firmly to Sam's slightly open mouth. His eyes blow wide and everyone sees the red tinge grow slightly in his wolf eyes.

"Hold him down!" I growl.

Sam begins to buck on the bed and a surprised yelp comes from Lydia. I grab her wrist and pull her behind me, out of the way of Sam's flailing limbs. Daniel growls and Liam runs into the room, pinning Sam's legs down as Daniel works on pinning Sam's upper body down. Blood runs from Sam's mouth and I roll my eyes, pushing my wrist fully into his mouth.

"Swallow it, Mason!" I snarl, my eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red. "Swallow it yourself or I'll compel your ass again!"

At that all fight leaves his body. It collapses back onto the bed and he swallows the blood, his body instantly healing and all signs of distress and pain leaving his face. His eyes change back to their normal brown and meet my brilliant silver and black eyes. I try to tear my wrist away from his mouth as my memories work their way from myself to Sam, but his hand breaks free of Daniel's hold and grips my wrist tightly.

"Sam, no," I say, shaking my head violently. "Don't you dare. You're not ready for this."

He closes his eyes and starts to gulp my blood quicker. I growl warningly and then fall to my knees, the loss of blood beginning to take effect. Lydia and Daniel are at my side instantly and are making sure I'm okay. I try not to brush their kindness off, but it's difficult considering the memory that Sam is seeing.

This is the one not even my family know about.

The day I slaughtered them all.


	6. The Great Dýr

**• dýr •  
** **Old Norse-English for 'beast' and/or 'animal'**

**\- Mitch Point of View -**

The smell of smoke is clear in the air and a small hint of rust is mixed within it. The ash crunches beneath my boots every step I take and the unsettling feeling in my gut worsens. I mean, how could it not? Everything I had built in this formerly barren land has just been burnt to the ground by the very people I once loved and trusted.

The small piles under the ash make the hair on my arms stand straight and a shiver to travel down my spine. The wind blows slightly and ash blows off the one closest to me, revealing the charred bones of my former lover. The necklace clutched in her bony hand has barely been scathed - the pendant itself all that remains of the tightly woven necklace.

A guttural snarl rumbles in my chest and I feel my eyes flash pure silver for a split second before I regain control of myself. She was the only Tengoku I had found in over 2000 years. This whole village was a sanctuary for Kitsune - no matter which of the thirteen they were, just as long as they didn't kill.

There are thirteen different kinds of Kitsune, and each have a corresponding element. There are the Heaven or Celestial or Prime, Void or Nogitsune or Dark or Kukan or Yako, Wind, Spirit, Fire, Earth, River, Ocean, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Time and Sound (or Music). One of the most important things to a Kitsune is freedom, and that is what they had here before their home was burnt to the very ground they lived upon.

I pick up the pendant and the symbols on both side dig into my hand as I grip it tightly. I relax my hand and see that the valknut has left an imprint on my palm and that the triskelion has made small indents on my fingers. These are my symbols. They have been for millennia, and they will be for many millennia more.

The sound of maniacal laughter breaks me from my thoughts and the hair on my body rises, the sickening feeling in my gut worsening. They're still here. Even after everything they have done, they still have the guts to remain in the home that they burnt to the ground and incidentally ended up angering the remaining occupant, and creator, of said home.

My emotions take control, but I still remember everything.

The ground speeds beneath my feet as I run towards the laughter, and my eyes turn almost pure silver. The scent of their pure glee and pride shoots through my senses and a growl rips itself from my mouth. The growl didn't alert them to my presence - one of them incidentally turning alerted them. They were too slow, even for Viking warriors.

One of my clawed hands digs into the smallest ones throat and pierces his windpipe, whilst my other one shoves the warrior charging at me away. I jerk my arm back and the warrior's throat comes out with it - blood streaming down his chest and my arm, and a vicious smile on my face. I drop the hunk of flesh to the ground unceremoniously and turn to face the others, tilting my head to the side.

"Who's next?" I ask, grinning and baring my elongated teeth. "And is it going to be a challenge?"

As expected, they all charge at me. I punch one in the gut and flip him over, almost breaking his back. With another, I knock his legs out from under him and break them in the process. As I continue my way through the small army, bones get broken and limbs get torn from their respective homes, but none of them die - not yet.

I crouch down in front of the leader and tilt my head. "Why did you attack us? What did we do to provoke you?"

She spits on me. "You are the great dýr that killed many of our kin! You deserve to die! You are the dýr!"

"You don't know whom you disrespect and accuse do you? And you never will."

I spin around and grab the youngest by the ribcage. He whimpers and struggles against my hold, causing my nails to bury into him. He cries out and the woman behind me reaches for him. I look back and her and grin. My teeth elongate and I bury them into the boy's upper arm, sending wave upon wave of pain and venom into his system, making him scream so loud he ruined his vocal cords.

I drop him to the ground and stare at his writhing form for a second before a dagger buries itself into my foot. I snarl at the perpetrator and kick him in the face. I kick him hard enough that the handle buries itself into the underside of the jaw and nicks his carotid artery, making him a dead man either way.

Anger, hatred and sorrow flow through me, sending my mind in all different directions. I want to curl up in a ball and cry my heart out, and at the same time I want to kill everyone and everything. I choose the latter. Of course.


	7. Death Incarnate

**• incarnate •  
** **embodied in human form; embody or represent**

**\- Mitch Point of View -**

Hatred flows through me and I feel an insatiable need to feel their blood on my hands. I launch myself at the nearest Viking warrior and rip them limb from limb, their pain flowing into me as they die. Blood splatters the ash covered ground beneath my feet and steam rises from the ground as the almost acidic blood hits the ash.

Three more Vikings get slaughtered and their blood covers me from head to toe by the time I have killed them, their body parts scattered all over the ash. I stalk towards the leader and grab her by the throat. She squirms in my grip and I shove her against one of the remaining walls, huge and rusty nails going straight through her arms, legs and torso, and holding her in place against the wall.

"Who told you that you could kill us all and live to tell the tale?" I hiss, my eyes now pure silver with bloodlust. "Who told you that you would go to Valhalla for this? Who told you that the Norn's and Valkyries would spare you from this fate and take you there? Whoever it was has no clue who they're messing with!"

I dig my claws into her thigh and scrape them along her thigh bone down to her knee before pulling them out and licking the blood off them. She screams and writhes against the wall, the nails tearing larger holes into her body. I snap her fingers one by one and grin as she screeches at every broken bone.

"You are going to pay severely for their, and your, crimes. You cannot escape this."

"You are going to be punished for this!"

I rip her fingers off and her scream sounds, birds leaving their perches in the trees and animals scurrying to safety. She continues to condemn me and I break her arms, creating large gashes where her bones protrude from her tattooed arms and causing rivers of blood to stream from her arms. I cut the bottom of her shirt off and draw the valknut on her stomach in her blood, as well as adding the triskelion beside it.

"Now they know who has killed you, you murderer. Also, don't choke."

I grin up at her and rip out her tongue, blood profusely pouring from her mouth. She starts to choke and I shake my head in mock disappointment. Her blood begins to clot in her mouth and turn a deep shade of red.

"I'm guessing you have about five to ten minutes to live at the rate you're bleeding out. Such a pity, and such a waste of such a precious life. Too bad you won't live to see it end."

Her heart stops as soon as I rip it out. Her eyes fly wide and she lets out a gurgle, blood pouring from her mouth at her attempted scream. I crush her heart before her eyes and her head falls forward, her chin landing on her chest and blood trickling down her torso. I wipe the blood off my hand onto her half bloody clothes and walk away, carelessly kicking a corpse out of my way as I go.

**__________**

I tear my wrist away from Scott's mouth and collapse back onto someone's chest. I look up and faintly make out my younger brother's face. He smiles softly at me and pushes my hair out of my face. I struggle to sit up, and he helps me find a comfortable position so I can see everyone in the room - even the new person whom I haven't seen in centuries.

"Kol," I breathe. "Kai. What are you two doing here?"

My brother smiles. "When Rose told us you had come home I just had to see you, little brother."

Kai smirks. "As for me, your dear brother dragged me along. I must admit, I'm not complaining, but I am confused as to why there are a pack of Class B wolves in the French Quarter."

"They were Pack.. I left.. Something happened.." I say, my eyes fluttering as my body struggles to heal itself after the ordeal it just went through. "Goddamn.. Not healing.."

Kol hovers his wrist in front of me and I am too weak to protest as he makes a small cut and pushes said wrist into my mouth. I feebly grip his arm and hold it steady as I try not to gulp down his blood. Kol has always been here for me since the moment I met him over two thousand years ago, and so has Kai for centuries I have known him.

I lied about no one knowing about what I did all those centuries before. Kol and Kai were the two I told about it when they had their dark periods, just to let them know that they weren't alone in all of it. They didn't hate or reject me for it, rather they respected me more and helped me deal with whatever guilt I had remaining from that day - which was not much I can tell you that.

Kai hovers over Kol and I, worry alight in his deep eyes. "What have you been up to, my friend? It seems as though time has not been kind to you."

I roll my eyes and look pointedly at him.

"Oh shut it. I know it hasn't been kind for me nor Kol either, but we hoped it would be better for you."

"Kol!" a girl screeches, shoving the door open and running over to us. She pulls him into the best hug she can without detaching me from Kol's wrist. "You goddamn bastard! You just up and left!"

"Daisy, darling," Kol says, taking his wrist away from me and wrapping his arms around the frail witch. "I didn't have much choice. I had something I needed to do. I'm back now, and that's all that matters."

Kai helps me stand and lets me use him as something to support my weight on. We stare at the Original Vampire and the all-powerful witch in their tight embrace with a slight shock before we are all broken out of our little moment by a growl. The growl comes from Sam - of course - and it makes us all turn to face him.

His eyes are almost fully red, and are alight with fury. "Do you not have any remorse for what you did?! How could you do such a thing?!"

I chuckle. "I am the Original Hybrid 1.0, and I don't have remorse for what I did. They slaughtered my family - my lover! They should be glad I didn't do the same to them! They sure as hell deserved it!"

"We don't kill people, Mitch!"

"They weren't people!"

The entire room shakes with my rage and everyone looks at me in shock as my eyes turn a molten orange. I send the wolves flying back against the wall, and accidentally send Daisy flying, but she manages to save herself, Kol and Kai before they get hurt. I slam the door shut and it remains shut even with the might of three Originals and a Hybrid pounding against it and trying to break it.

"What the hell are you?" Sam croaks out.

I look up. "I'm your worst nightmare."


	8. A Match Made in Hell

**• hell •  
** **a place regarded in various religions as a spiritual realm of evil and suffering, often traditionally depicted as a place of perpetual fire beneath the earth where the wicked are punished after death**

**\- Mitch Point of View -**

"You sure as hell are a monster," Sam snarls. "You slaughtered humans!"

My eyes darken. "They weren't human, Sammy Boy. They were Fae, and the worst kind. They would kill for no other reason than their own pleasure! My family were just playthings to them! I raised those children like they were my own! And they slaughtered those children without a single drop of remorse! They were the monsters!"

"The way you killed them shows that you are the monster! The one that I should have killed the second I met him!"

My eyes turn molten orange and Sam starts to sweat, his face turning red and his eyes almost pure gold once again. I drop him to the floor and he writhes on the ground, screams leaving his open mouth and everyone staring at me in horror. A hand lands on my shoulder and I close my eyes, making them return to normal and stopping the pain.

I cancel out all my ability has caused and my family burst into the room, the rest of the Pack following instantly. Their eyes land on me first and then move to Sam's prone form. Liam and Kasey run to said wolf and make sure he's alright. The rest of the wolves that were pinned to the wall drop and look between myself and the former True Alpha with widened eyes - even Lydia takes a step back from me.

"He's alive," I say, walking out the door. "He's just not an Alpha any longer, and he never will regain the status."

I am halfway to my room when Isaac yells at me.

"Who's the Alpha, Mitch?"

"You can figure it out on your own. No cheating."

I speed to my room and close the door behind me, locking it. I fall backwards onto my bed and groan, covering my eyes and mentally cursing myself for being so stupid. I don't hear the door open, but I do hear it close and four sets of footsteps walk towards me. I uncover my eyes and look at who entered my room, a laugh escaping my mouth.

"It's always your four, isn't it?" I ask, dropping my head back onto the bed. "You always follow me around like lost pups."

Lydia sits cross-legged on my bed, Daniel sits on my windowsill like old times, Kai drops the floor and lounges on my beanbag, and Kol shoves me into a sitting position before sitting on the other side of the bed, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. My head drops onto his shoulder and I sigh, enjoying the warmth of my older brother and the presence of my friends.

"What are you, Mitch?" Daniel asks, his eyes flickering between normal, gold, blue and red. "What are you and what have you done to Isaac and myself?"

I smile and close my eyes. "You and Isaac are a bit of everything. You are Alpha, Beta, killers, and even a little bit of what I am. Not enough to make you immortal though. As for myself, that's more complicated than what you are."

Kol nudges me. "You need to tell them, brother. They are Pack - they deserve to know."

"I'm a Hybrid."

Lydia tilts her head to the side. "Just a Hybrid?"

"I'm not just any Hybrid, Lyd. I am  _the_  Hybrid. Klaus may be the Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid, but he is nothing compared to me. My blood is more special than any of you can imagine, and so is my heritage. It's a confusing story, or so I've been told."

Kai rolls his eyes. "Just tell the wolf boy and your little Banshee friend. It's not that confusing. It's just hard to wrap your head around."

"I was born a Kitsune, but not just any Kitsune. I was born a Nogitsune."

Daniel's eyes narrow and he growls. "So that whole possession thing that happened to you was what? Your Nogitsune side taking full control?"

I nod. "It was because of that sacrifice we did to find Allison's father, Sam's mother and the Sheriff. Anyway, I was born Nogitsune. That means I reach a certain age and stop aging. For me, I reached eighteen and then I stopped. When I reached eighteen, something else happened to me. I Shifted."

"You what?"

"Shifted. You see, I was born a Nogitsune due to my mother being a Kitsune, but my father was not a human. He was a Shifter. Shifter's can change into anything - living, dead, inanimate. He was no ordinary Shifter. He was the first. That made me stronger than any other born, or turned, Shifter. It also made me partially immortal, but it meant I had an extra weakness as well."

"What weakness?" Lydia asks, curiosity alight in her hazel eyes.

"Silver. Werewolves aren't the only creatures that have silver as a weakness, but, unlike Shifters, Werewolves die when they get silver stuck in them. Silver only weakens Shifter's, but doesn't fully kill us. Iridium and Vamptonite are also our other weaknesses, but only decapitation can kill us. Good luck getting close enough though. With our superhuman strength, speed and agility it is almost impossible for an average human to kill us - born Shifter's anyway."

"Only born?"

"Turned Shifter's are considerably weaker and slower because they're only half-bloods - half human and half Shifter. They are easy prey to Hunters and other beings - but especially Hunters. Luckily for born Shifter's, we don't have to worry about Hunters. Those animals only seem interested in killing the half-bloods, but only when they act up and start killing innocent people."

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Hunters are a pain in the ass. Even Allison's family get on my nerves, not to mention the goddamn Wesson's."

"Anyway, born Nogitsune and Shifter. Around two or three millennia later I get myself into quite the predicament. You see, after I had lost my cool and slaughtered the entire race of the Fae that had killed my family, I had hundreds of Hunters chasing me - even into the next generations. Due to that, I had to go somewhere no one had heard of me. So, I went to the Old World."

Kol grins. "Here we go. I love this part."

I narrow my eyes at him before continuing the story. "I met the Michaelis family. Esther and Mikael happily took me in as their child, but I was actually their ancestor. So that was an awkward conversation to have, but they accepted me nonetheless. They only had Freya and a young Fred at the time, but soon along came Elijah, then the half-blood Klaus, then little Kol over here, then Rose and finally Henry. Freya died before Elijah was born because of the plague, well, that's what we were all told anyway, and then Henry died when him and Niklaus decided to go watch Class A Werewolves shift on a Full Moon. None of them questioned who I was. Esther and Mikael told them all that I was the twin of Freya, and even little Fred believed it because he was so young at the time."

"Hey, don't you go crying on me, big brother."

"Says you. You're crying too. Anyway, after Henry's death, Esther and Mikael lost their minds to grief and rage. Scared to lose the rest of their children to death, Esther turned them into creatures that were stronger, faster and more powerful than the Class A Werewolves. She even turned me - making me stronger and deadlier than I already was. We drank the blood of the doppelganger Tay to complete our transformation, but we weren't expecting the downsides to the spell.

The sun that once gave us warmth and life could take it away in an instant. The White Ash tree that had also given us this life could take it away. The flowers at its base burned us and prevented compulsion. The neighbours that once welcomed us into their homes had to invite us in. None of that could compare to the hunger and complete lust for blood. We each took lives, and that was the night we found out that Klaus was not of Mikael's blood - he was the offspring of Esther and a Class A Alpha of the Pack that had killed Henry."

Kol looks down. "Our father beat him for the first time that night."

"After I took my first kill as a Vampire, an ability awoke within me. It is said that you cannot be both a Vampire and a Witch, but that's a lie. You see, Esther had given me more than one gift in order to keep her children safe - she had given me magic. I was able to use her magic to protect her children and herself, and, when she died, all that magic was given to me. I have all the power of the strongest witch in history - not even Daisy has as much as I do. As Esther is on the Other Side, she channels the magic of all the dead witches into me. I have access to every witch's power when they die, and, to cut that access off, you would have to kill me."

At that Lydia and Daniel look at me in horror. "Can you be killed?"

I grin. "No. I can't be killed. You see, with combination of Nogitsune, Shifter, Witch, Vampire and a little something else I became undefeatable, immortal and invincible. You can weaken me, but you can't kill me. No way in hell."

"What is the something else?" Kai asks, a frown on his face.

A matching frown covers Kol's face. "You never mentioned this before."

"It's actually more than one thing," I explain, my eyes flickering to a brilliant red. "I have the power of a Class A, B and C Alpha Werewolf, and I have a little something that no supernatural creature has ever had before."

They all stare at me with fear, and only Daniel has the guts to speak. "What else do you have?"

"I am a Half-Blood of an Angel and a Demon."

My eyes change to one pure black eye and one pure white eye, my lips parting in a grin. Everyone stares at me in horror and fear, the stench almost making me gag and throw up. I change my eyes back to their natural whiskey brown and they settle slightly, their fear slightly diminishing.

"As I said earlier, I am your worst nightmare. Although I said that, I'm not going to kill any of you."


	9. Invictus

**• invictus •  
** **Latin for 'unconquered' or 'undefeated'**

**\- Mitch Point of View -**

Kol, Kai, Lydia and Daniel stare at me with a mixture of emotions that send my brain haywire and ignites my usually inactive flee instinct. By nature, I am not one to flee, but I still have the occasional instinct to run for my life - and occasionally my sanity. Right now, it's my sanity that I want to keep.

Kol's eyes meet mine and he elbows me. "Don't just sit there in silence. There's more to your origin story."

I roll my eyes, but continue anyway. "Not much happened for the next several centuries until I ran into one particular little witch, or warlock if you prefer. He was a pain in my ass, and still is this very day. Kai Patterson, you goddamn little bitch. He's a wonderful witch, but he's a little bitch. Couldn't even manage to kill his whole family on his own. I had to help him. Poor child."

Kai glares at me. "I was going perfectly fine until someone butted in."

"You were half dead and strung onto a pole, you dumb nut. You call that perfectly fine?"

"Whatever. Just keep going. You're at the good part."

"Either way, he would have died no matter what I did. So, I cut the bloody witch down and healed him. Then he tried to kill me too. So, then I kind of snapped his next. Let's just say that none of his family were happy about that. They wanted to punish him. Death is a punishment fitting for a killer, but they didn't want to kill him. They had wanted to stick him in some world thing. Like a cage that he couldn't escape."

"It was a prison world," Kai mutters, his eyes darkening. "I was born a Siphoner, and then I became a partial Witch when I merged with all my siblings and took their magic. Because I was born a Siphoner, I was one of the few that could become a natural Hybrid of a Witch and Vampire, unlike Mitch over there. I was left in a 1903 prison world with other Siphoners by a Bennett witch and became a Hybrid thanks to a Scott turning me. She was a crazy woman, I can tell you that."

"Lillian Scott. Mother of Derek and Silas Scott. All of my Sire line."

"Does that mean..?"

"I am your Sire. Yes. Anyway, not of import at this time. I killed him, and he died with my blood in his system. Ergo, he came back in transition and drained his father of his blood to complete said transition. Then I had to make the idiot a Daylight ring so he didn't burn to pieces. Either way, we killed his entire family. He merged with his siblings and took their magic, and I killed the rest of the Gemini Coven. Now he's the last remaining survivor, which means he can initiate witches into his coven because he is the leader of the Gemini Coven."

"I-"

Kai gets cut off as I jump from my bed and straight through my bedroom door. My arms wrap themselves around Sam's waist and we go flying over the balcony, wood flying everywhere. We land on the hard ground, myself on top of Sam with my fangs bared, and Sam crushed between the ground and myself. His eyes are narrowed with anger and his claws are buried in my side.

I rip his claws out and my eyes turn molten orange. Sam starts to sweat and turn red as I get off him and walk away. He whimpers in pain and the next second his friends are by his side and fussing over him. I sit on one of the chairs and stare at the small commotion, my eyes staying their molten orange as my four friends appear next to me and take in the scene with their own eyes.

"Mitch!" Daisy yells, bending over the balcony. "This is enough! You're hurting your friend!"

I glance up at her. "He came to kill me. Technically it's only self defence."

She rolls her eyes and walks away. "Whatever you think. Goddamn idiotic Michaelis'."

I return my gaze to the writhing Werewolf and find that he is in a pool of his own sweat by this stage. I meet Isaac's gaze and he raises his eyebrow at me, his eyes flickering between three different colours. I shrug and put my hands behind my head, ignoring Lydia telling me that I need to stop.

"I think that's long enough, brother," Klaus says, barely looking up from his book as he walks up the stairs. "I don't want to have to clean up another melted creature."

"Whatever, Klaus," I say, rolling my eyes but cancelling my magic nonetheless.

Sam's deep, ragged breathing fills the room and Kasey places Sam's head on her lap, pushing his hair out of his face and wiping the sweat away at the same time. Liam meets my hardened gaze and his eyes flicker gold for a second before Daniel growls at him and they turn normal again and he turns back to Sam.

Isaac walks over to me. "What did you do to him?"

I shrug. "I made his blood boil. Literally. If I had kept it up, or turned the heat up, I would have literally melted him. I accidentally did it to another Werewolf several centuries ago. It was quite messy, and not a pretty sight."

"You are one special person."

"I am the Original Hybrid. I have to be."


	10. A Little Chat and Pack Bonds

**• bond •  
** **a force or feeling that unites people; a shared emotion or interest**

**\- Mitch Point of View -**

I tell everyone to stay away from me and get their things into their rooms, ignoring the looks I am getting from the entire Pack and my family. They don't know what's going through my head, or what is happening to me. They're never going to know. None of them can know. Never. They would try to stop me from doing what I have to do.

"What are you muttering about?" a deep voice asks, making me spin around. "You're making no sense, Mitch. What's going on?"

I narrow my eyes at the now Alpha. "What are you doing here, Daniel? I told you to stay away."

"You're freaking the Pack out more. I need to make sure you're alright. So does Lydia and those Vampires that keep following you around."

"Kol is my descendant and Kai is my best friend. Don't ever call them Vampires in that tone again. They are more my family than the Pack ever was. They've been by my side for  _centuries_ , Daniel, and you guys have barely been here for me over the past four years. I'd choose them in a heartbeat over you. There's no choice really."

"Do we mean that little to you?"

"In the big scheme of things, yes. Yes you do. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it's the truth."

His eyes flash at my words. "It does hurt, Mitch. You are Pack. You know that. Can you feel the Pack Bond?"

I close my eyes and a series of brightly coloured strings appear on my closed eyelids. I smile and pluck at the threads, watching them vibrate and grow stronger under my watch. The colours grow brighter and my stomach warms at the sensation of the Pack Bond growing between us, and at the addition of my family.

Everly's brilliant gold thread is tightly joined to everyone, but is thicker and stronger with Boyd. Boyd's light blue thread is the same as Everly's and where their threads meet there is a bright white section. The smallness of the white section makes me roll my eyes and pluck at it, feeling the shock roll through Everly and Boyd at the sensation.

Allison's pale pink thread is connected strongly with Isaac's lime green thread, and the white section is covering half of their threads - meaning they have completed the marking part of being Mates. Both of their threads are slightly stronger than the usual Pack Bond thread where they connect to Sam - showing that there was once a relationship there. Sam's vibrant orange thread is connected to Kasey's saffron thread the strongest and is slowly weakening between everyone else - a result of not being an Alpha any longer.

Liam's sea green thread is the same as Allison and Isaac's threads, but with Helen's strangely coral thread. Aiden and Ethan have a strong bond between themselves and their Mates. Their similarly coloured threads - Ethan's being violet and Aiden's being lilac, strangely enough - are strong with Danny's cream thread and Malia's earthy green thread with the same white areas as Liam's and Hayden's threads.

Malia's thread is slightly stronger connected to Theo's yellow thread. Theo's, Jacob's and Cassidy's threads are surprisingly all connected to each other like Mates. Jacob's speckled green and black thread - representing his Kanima past - and Cassidy's grey thread - showing her close call with death a few years back - are melded with Theo's. Cody's almost invisible thread is connected to Matt's smoking thread, the Mate Bond obvious.

Payne's rippling fire thread is weakly connected to everyone, but it is slightly stronger where it connects to Lydia's brilliant red thread. From Lydia there was a strong connection to Paul, Aiden, Daniel and myself. Paul's pitch black thread is connected to everyone, but lacks a Mate Bond. Daniel's bronze thread is strongly connected to everyone - showing that he is the Alpha - and is also strongly connected to Lydia's and mine.

My family's threads are connected to everyone, but remain strongest with myself, each other and their Mates. Daisy's and Kol's have the brightest white connection of them all, and then Kai's connection to all his siblings within him is almost too bright to look at, but his Mate Bond astounded me - he is Mated to my witch friend, Allana.

The threads from everyone shoot to me and I jolt at the impact, my pure silver threads shooting out and connecting to the many coloured threads. The ones joining Daniel, Lydia and myself are almost Mate Bonds, but aren't thick enough and only have the smallest amount of white - even less than Boyd and Everly's Mate Bond.

"You have no idea what this feels like, wolfie," I say softly. "You can't see how amazing this is, and I wish you all could."

"You can share it," Kai says, the grin obvious in his voice. "You know what to do. Push it into their minds and past their extremely weak defences. You can do it."

I open my eyes and they flare multiple colours, every colour they can possibly be. The keep changing until they stay pure silver, a grin on my face. I push out my mental abilities and force my way past everyone's mental defences. They try to push me out, but to no avail. I force the image of the Pack Bonds into their minds, and their shock reverberates through me as they see how intimately connected we all are.

"There is so much dependency in this Pack. This is how a Pack is meant to be. All these connections - Pack Bonds and Mate Bonds alike - are what makes a Pack a Pack. There is no doubt that we are the strongest Pack to ever walk the earth since my Pack of Kitsune all those millennia ago."

None of them make a sound, all in awe of our connection.

My eyes fly shut and my head falls back, a sensation rushing through me that makes my stomach churn. Fire flies through my body and my eyes fly open, flashing a dangerous shade of black and red. My presence in their minds fade and I fall to my hands and knees, my body almost spasming. I snarl and clench my hands, my claws digging into my palm and black blood pooling under my hands.

"Mitch!"


	11. Immortal Ruins

**• ruin •  
** **the physical destruction or disintegration of something or the state of disintegrating or being destroyed**

**\- Mitch Point of View -**

"Mitch!"

"Mieczyslaw!"

"Darling!"

"Brother!"

"What's wrong with him?!"

"Wake up!"

"Snap out of it, Void!"

Their cries reach my ears, but only barely over the sound of their pumping blood and beating hearts. I force myself to roll away from them, my body jerking in all directions and blood pouring from my hands. I get a small way away from them before I cough and black blood splatters on the floor, dripping down my chin with a mixture of spit and venom.

Hands grab my shoulders and I am faintly aware of Daniel and Isaac yelling for everyone to leave the room, my family being a part of the group. A pair of arms encircle my chest and pull me into a sitting position, my back against someone's chest. I look up and faintly make out the faces of my brother and my best friend.

"Get out of here," I half rasp. "You're not doing this again. I almost killed you two before."

Kol shakes his head. "You can't kill me, brother. I'm not going anywhere."

Kai nods his head in agreement. "I can regenerate a ripped out heart, Mitch. I can do this."

I close my eyes. "You're all going to die. Especially you, Alphas. Go. Make sure the Pack are alright. Keep them away from me. They're all mortal."

Daniel and Isaac fight my order, but to no avail. They eventually just give in and walk out of my room, closing the door and moving everyone back down to the courtyard. Another cough breaks out of me and black blood cover's half of Kai's unshielded face, a disgusted noise escaping his mouth as he wipes his face on his shirt.

"Goddamn it, Void," Kai says, using my old nickname. "Keep your goo to yourself."

I chuckle, pain flaring in my chest. "Sorry, witchy. It was an accident."

Kol lifts me up and supports my weight on himself. "Where are we chaining you up this time?"

"There's a book on the bookshelf. Black one with a valknut and triskelion on it. Pull it down."

Kai's eyes light up. "Secret passage!"

He speeds over to the bookshelf and pulls the book down, the wall with the  _Star Wars_  mural on it going up into the roof. Kol and Kai help me through the door and into a giant room with pure silver chains coming from the top two corners at the back of the room. Kai half gulps and looks at me to make sure I want to do this.

I nod and they half carry me over to the other end of the room. I face the door and Kol clamps one cuff around my wrist while Kai does the same to my other wrist. I fall to my knees without their support and the rattling of chains fills the empty room, making me wince due to the hypersensitivity of my ears.

"Hey," Kai says, crouching down in front of me. "You're going to be alright. No one is going to get hurt or die this time."

I look up at him, my eyes flickering. "You can't make that promise."

"There's iridium in these walls, and the chains are made of pure silver. We are better equipped than we were last time. We only had the chains then, and we had no one else to help us. It was just us three. Now we have a Pack - we are Pack. We will be fine, and so will you."

"How about you get out?"

Pain lances through me and my eyes turn bright red, a snarl leaving my mouth and my body launching forward. Kai and Kol jerk backwards as I do so, and the chains reach their extent, my arms taught behind me and my body pulling against the chains. I growl and clench my hands, my claws digging in and the pain allowing me to regain control.

"Kol, Kai," I say, half growling. "Get out and lock the door behind you. Don't let  _anyone_  in. Don't come back in until this is over."

Kol narrows his eyes. "I'm not leaving you in here for a month, without blood I might mention, to bloody  _fossilize_! There is no way in heaven or hell!"

"Go!"

My eyes turn molten orange and they both fly backwards, half out the door before I stop pushing them out. My eyes turn pitch black and a malicious grin covers my face. I launch myself at them again, my muscles protesting and my bones popping out of place as I pull harder. A snarl leaves my mouth and I bare my pointed teeth at the Original Vampire and Hybrid right in front of me, fear dusting their faces.

"Mitch..."

I tilt my head to the side. "Mitch isn't home right now. Can I take a message?"

"Bring him back, you bastard!"

"Sorry. No can do. I'm the one you're going to have to deal with!"

"Mitch!"

My eyes fly into the back of my head and I fall to my knees, heavy breaths leaving my mouth. I look up at my brother and my best friend, and a small smile spreads on my face before my eyes flare yellow in the light and my bones begin to break and reposition themselves. Kol's eyes blow wide and he grabs Kai's arm, dragging him further backwards as I grow in size and the silver expands around my thickening wrists.

My bones finally stop moving and my nails and teeth begin to pop out, only to be replaced with stronger and more deadly ones. My skin peels off almost like sunburn and the new layer has a gold tint to it, making me invincible. My eyes turn ice blue and a roar leaves my mouth, my teeth on full display.

"You're dead now," I rumble, a devious grin on my face. "You should have run when you had the chance."

The chains grind as I pull them to their full extent and then some. The chain links begin to stretch and I grin as the eyes of Kol and Kai widen to considerable sizes. Their fear makes my mind cartwheel the other way and I fall to the ground, my body breaking and falling apart until I am back to my usual self.

Tears run down my face. "Either get out of here or kill me. I don't want to hurt any of you. So just go, or kill me. They're your options."

Kol moves towards me. "Brother, we're not leaving you, and we're not killing you. So, suck it up and deal with it."

"You're all going to die."


	12. True Monster in Human Form

**• monster •**

**a large, ugly, and frightening imaginary creature; an inhumanly cruel or wicked person**

 

**\- Kai Point of View -**

I watch as Mitch changes again, his eyes changing between pitch black and pure silver, a malicious and bloodthirsty grin on his face, his teeth razor sharp and his nails black in colour and lengthened with a razor sharp point. I’ve never seen this side of him and neither had Kol by the look on his face. We don’t know what to expect from this.

A chuckle that sends shivers down my spine leaves Mitch’s mouth. “You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into. You don’t have manpower to stop us from getting free. You never have, and you never will. There is so much you don’t know.”

Confusion washes over me. “What are you talking about?”

“We haven’t told you everything, Kai. We’re not just what we say we are. We are so much more.”

“How many of you are there?”

“The Nogitsune and the Demon; the Angel and the Shifter; the Vampire and the Werewolves; the Witch and the Ghoul; the Wendigo and the Werecat; the Werehyena and the Oni. There are so many of us, and you can’t stop us.”

“How are there so many of you?! It’s impossible!”

Mitch stands up and paces the small space, the chains dragging on the ground. “There is no origin point for all of us. We were bitten by each the Werecat and the Werehyena. They aren’t like Werewolves. Oh no.”

“What are the differences?”

“Werecats have many different stories depicting them. The Americas have the Werejaguar - like Kate Argent - whereas the Asian countries say that we are Weretigers. The Japanese have a name for us as well. It’s  _ bakeneko.  _ In Africa they have legends that describe Werelions, Werepanthers or Wereleopards. In Europe their folklore usually depicts Werecats as people who transform into domestic cats. Some European Werecats became giant domestic cats or even panthers.

Werehyenas, in the same way as Werecats, have different stories on how we are depicted. In Africa, we are referred to as  _ bultungin _ which translates into ‘I change myself into a hyena’. There is this thing in Ethiopia where it is believed that every blacksmith can change into a hyena, and that they rob graves at midnight. In the folklore of western Sudanic peoples, there is a hybrid creature. It is a human who is nightly transformed into a cannibalistic monster that terrorizes people, especially lovers. It is similar to a Werehyena, but not exactly correct with the terrorising and cannibalism - for most Werehyenas anyway. Arab folklore tells of how Werehyenas can mesmerise victims with their eyes or sometimes with their pheromones. That part is true, we must admit. A Persian medical treatise tells how to cure people known as  _ kaftar _ , who are said to be ‘half-man and half-hyena’ and have the habit of slaughtering children. The Greeks used to believe that the bodies of Werewolves, if not destroyed, would haunt battlefields as vampiric hyenas which drank the blood of dying soldiers.  _ That _ version of us is horribly disgusting and goes along with the cannibalistic thing.”

“So, you aren’t controlled by the full moon?”

“We aren’t forced to Shift like you Class A and B Werewolves. No. The full moon is where we are at our strongest. We don’t feel the need to kill like the lot of you feral animals.”

“What about the Ghoul and the Wendigo? Where’d they come from?” Kol asks, finally joining in on the conversation. “There has to be a reasonable explanation for this.”

Mitch grins and tilts his head to the side. “There were once there people called the Dread Doctors. Theo knows all about them. Ask him about them later. He will be glad to finally be able get it all off his chest and stop keeping it to himself. The poor Chimera is scared to hell of the Doctors.”

“That didn’t answer my questions.”

“A Ghoul is a monster or evil spirit in Arabic mythology, associated with graveyards and consuming human flesh. The creature also preys on young children, drinks blood, steals coins, and eats the dead, then taking the form of the person most recently eaten. It isn’t just young children though - some of us Ghouls do have some sort of moral code you know. It wasn’t until some stupid idiot called Antoine Galland translated Arabian Nights into French that the western idea of Ghoul was introduced. He depicted us Ghouls as a monstrous creature that dwelled in cemeteries, feasting upon corpses. A load of bullshit. We don’t dwell in cemeteries; we live among you humans and other supernatural human looking creatures.

In Algonquian folklore, the Wendigo, or Windigo depending on where you come from, is a cannibal monster or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada. Wendigos may appear as a monster with some characteristics of a human, or as a spirit who has possessed a human being and made them become monstrous. It is historically associated with cannibalism, murder, insatiable greed, and the cultural taboos against such behaviours. Just let us say that Wendigos are  _ not _ possessed by a goddamn psycho spirit. In your silly little fiction books, we are a personification of evil, an ugly grinning creature with yellow-grey eyes, ears replaced by ram’s horns, white vapour coming from its nostrils and a pointed, decaying yellow tongue. These writers have no clue what they’re talking about.”

“And the Oni?”

“Don’t you remember those Oni from Noshiko all those years ago?”

“You’re one of them?”

“Not exactly. Depictions of Oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic ogre-like creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common. They are one version of the Oni. The other version are the ones of Noshiko’s. We are a different one altogether. The Oni also came from the Dread Doctors. Although, we still have no complete idea of what it is. The word ‘Oni’ is sometimes speculated to be derived from on, the  _ on’yomi _ reading of a character meaning to hide or conceal. This is due to Oni being believed that they were originally invisible spirits or gods which caused disasters, disease, and other unpleasant things. These nebulous beings could also take on a variety of forms to deceive, and possibly even often devour, humans.”

“Mitch...” a female voice breathes, making Mitch jerk. “Oh my god...”

I look over my shoulder and see the strawberry blonde Banshee in the doorway with the arm of the dark haired Alpha around her waist and holding her back. Tears are streaming down her face and the Alpha looks like he is about to start crying as well. He gently holds her up as her knees crumple beneath her at the sight of the one she loves in such a mess. I look back over to my best friend and see his eyes their normal whiskey colour, tears streaming down his face and his hand half reaching for her.

“Lydia...” Mitch half sobs. “Daniel... What are you doing? You need to get out of here. I don’t want to hurt you..”

Lydia reaches for him. “Mitch, please... Come back to us...”

Daniel holds onto Lydia’s other hand. “Come on, Lyds. This isn’t him right now. Look at his eyes.”

“Mitch!” she screams, making us cover our ears.

Mitch’s eyes flicker back to normal and he falls to his knees, his head in his hands. Lydia runs to him and kneels next to him, holding him against her petite body. Daniel follows her and crouches in front of the pair, pain in his eyes as he pushes the hair out of Mitch’s face and smiles gently at the mess of a person in front of him.

“Wolfie, what are you doing in here?” Mitch murmurs, wrapping an arm around Lydia’s small waist and placing his other hand on top of Daniel’s, lacing their fingers together. “You need to get yourself and Lydia out of here. It’s too dangerous.”

Daniel shakes his head. “No, Mitch. We’re not leaving.”

Lydia nods her head in agreement. “We’re going to help you through this.”

Mitch looks at her with warm eyes. “You aren’t going to deal with this for a month, Lyd. No way. I’m a true monster.”

“No.”

“I’m the worst thing that has ever walked this earth, and I can’t be killed. I can’t be stopped. I’m sorry, Lydia.”

“Stop this nonsense, Mitch.”

“I’m a true monster in human form.”


End file.
